Miniminter
Simon Minter (born 7 September 1992), also known as miniminter, is a YouTube personality and member of the Sidemen. Background Simon lives in London (in The Sidemen House) alongside Vik, Josh and JJ. Ethan and Tobi live alone in their own flat. Meanwhile Harry, Cal and Callux share an apartment. He is considered one of the most consistent of the Sidemen and uploads roughly three videos everyday across his two channels. He often collaborates with other YouTubers such as Fangs, Nepenthez, HurderOfBuffalo, Spencer FC as well as the rest of the Sidemen. On Simon's main channel, he makes FIFA and real life football '' videos as well as vlogs and 'Question & Answer' sessions. On his second channel, he makes ''Grand Theft Auto V and Cards Against Humanity videos, as well as other "random" games with the Sidemen. A large proportion of his "IRL" (in real life) videos are collaborative challenges with other members of the Sidemen, such as patience tests, quizzes, football challenges and more. Trivia * Simon's main channel is ranked #23 in the most subscribed YouTube channels of the UK and #257 in the world. * Simon is the only one of the Sidemen whose Xbox Live Gamertag is completely different from his typical online identity; on Xbox, he is known as 'Real Nimrod'. * Simon has stated that the "mini" part of "miniminter" was in reference to his height when he was younger. It is also believed to be a reference to him being the youngest of the 3 children in his family. He often makes a joke claiming the "mini" part was in reference to his penis, something which has not necessarily been proven to be untrue. * Simon is a long-time fan of Leeds United F.C as his mothers side of the family are from there. * Simon, as well as the other Sidemen, took part in the Wembley Cup against Spencer FC. Simon was the captain for Sidemen United. * Simon wears a ring on his right pinky because of a tradition within his family (as stated in his second "Googling Myself" video and in a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gRp5FfkByE Would You Rather] with Fangs at around the 11:00 minute mark). * Both of Simon's brothers are Manchester United F.C fans. *Josh, the oldest Sidemen, is only 3 days older than Simon. *His favorite YouTuber is Nigahiga. *If Simon wasn't doing YouTube, he would be still at university (on a criminology course) and would probably be working as a policeman afterwards. *According to many fans and polls (including the one on the main page of this wiki), Simon is considered the "best" member of the Sidemen. This is possibly due to his consistency and likable personality. *Simon has been accused of having a one-night-stand with AshleyMarieeGaming whilst the Sidemen were away in 2015. This is often brought up in Cards Against Humanity matches. Simon denies the accusations, although there is enough evidence to suggest they are truthful. *Simon captained the Sidemen FC in the charity football match against the Youtube Allstars on June 3rd 2016 in Southampton. He scored a hat trick and one of these goals was an amazing and memorable shot from the half way line. This was the goal of the game and the most talked about thing on Twitter that night. The Sidemen won 7 - 2. Gallery Miniminter.jpg 10844024_363763417126943_121653356_a.jpg|Miniminter External links * miniminter on TV Tropes Category:The Sidemen Members